


Running with Wolves

by WolfDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Elementals, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sourwolf, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDemon/pseuds/WolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, we need to talk about you being a wolf, an elemental, and your crush on Derek Hale.” She raised an eyebrow, knowing for a fact that she was right.<br/>~<br/>“...oops?” </p><p>Lydia let out a long-suffering sigh, shaking her head, “Stiles, sit down and let's talk. But first,” she glanced at the ice, “Remove the ice.”<br/>~<br/>Stiles has a secret: He's an elemental.<br/>And the pack doesn't know.<br/>No, instead, the pack wants to hunt down this elemental and get rid of it.<br/>And Stiles, well, he just wants to keep what he is quiet because, well, he does.<br/>But of course, Lydia figures it out, along with knowing about his crush on Derek Hale.<br/>Oh, and let's not forget about the fact that Stiles happens to enjoy running around, in snow and storms, butt-naked.<br/>Yeah, that's a  thing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice, ice, baby, or, well, witch

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this fanfic! It's a new one I got an idea for, and I'm planning to start a third one soon as well so just let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr at: the-muse-of-magic.tumblr.com <3

This was a bad idea, the worst idea, Stiles had ever had. Including that time he had convinced Scott to go out looking for a dead body which had, inevitably, led to his best friend being turned into a werewolf.

For a while that had been at the top of his list of bad ideas.

Now he had a new one.

Really, he should have known better then to wonder out in the middle of the night, on his own, to try and find out which warehouse the witch coven was hiding in.

Oh, right, the witch coven.

They had brought Boyd and Erica back to life as a side product of one of their witchy spells. The spell in question was one that had made the Nemeton, previously a cut down tree, into a full grown one brimming with power and, once again, making it a beacon for the supernatural.

The overflow of power had brought Erica and Boyd back to life, as they had been buried near the supernatural-drawing beacon.

Of course, everyone had been ecstatic to see the duo who took their rightful place in Derek's pack.

Because, you know, the brooding werewolf had regained his alpha-ness and was now pack leader.

Scott had joined the pack as well, after waking up his own alpha-ness (is that even a word? Oh well~), and was currently acting as the packs conscience. And Derek, Derek had taken the place as pack Alpha.

So there was Isaac, Erica and Boyd, Derek's betas, the pack conscience (Scott), the banshee a.k.a mathematical genius Lydia Martin and Jackson-who-had-returned-from-London.

And that, in a nutshell, was the pack.

Excluding the humans.

Then again, Allison was included as a pack member due to her bad-assery, and Kira, a new student who was extremely foxy (Pffft- all the puns!) who had recently started hanging out with the pack.

Whoever said wolves and foxes couldn't get along had obviously not met the sweetness that was Kira.

And then there was Stiles. Plain old human Stiles.

Well, not really a plain old human. But he couldn't really tell the pack what he was since, yeah, he doubted they would take well to finding out the resident plain ol' human token was actually an elemental.

An ice, snow and everything cold and water related elemental.

Including storms.

Oh, how he loved storms.

And running around in them butt-naked with his cousins.

Oh, he couldn't wait until Thursday~

But right, his current bad idea?

Wondering around trying to find the witch coven who was, as it turned out, responsible for Claudia Stilinski's death.

Yeah, elementals didn't like it when you messed with their family.

And Claudia Stilinski had been a sweet earth elemental whose powers had been focussed on flowers. She had often gone by the hospital with bouquets and the likes to give to patients, happily visiting and volunteering to cheer people up. And then some witches had cursed her, his mother's powers slowly draining away as she faded, breaking her husband and sons hearts as they watched, unable to interfere.

And Stiles, well, he had had fits of rage and hurt powerful enough to tear the town apart. Or, it would have been powerful enough to tear the town apart had his mother not stressed the importance of his control.

But Stiles was, currently, beyond angry.

He had researched for hours on end, finding out everything he could and had eventually stumbled upon the truth of his mothers death.

Murdered by witches who his mother had refused to aid.

And that led to his current predicament, chained to a wall with cuffs engraved with power draining runes restraining him, as he cursed out and screamed at the witches.

Witches who were starting to perform a spell to drain his powers.

Quieting down as they continued the spell, exhaustion started to settle in as an ethereal stillness settled over the surroundings.

He had made his way to the warehouses, looking around, and had stumbled into the middle of the witchy gathering by accident, having not expected them to be brave enough to meet up on a full moon, especially the January full moon as that was when a werewolf was at its strongest.

But they had, and one of them had smacked him over the head with something hard moments after he took in their presence.

He had then woken up and proceeded to ice over the entire building before they managed to get the power restraining cuffs on him.

And that had led to him currently glaring icily at the witches, ignoring the way they looked at him with suppressed glee at managing to get what they assumed to be only an ice elemental.

This was not the safest situation to be in and, yup, there came the excruciating pain associated with a power draining.

Screaming out, Stiles cursed the witches, about fifteen women, glaring at them as he strained against the chains, “You monsters, you'll pay for what you did to her! You can't- you don't know what it was like, watching her fade away all because she refused to help you!”

The witches simply laughed at the elemental, cackling in glee as they taunted him. They found a perverse sort of pleasure in bringing the seventeen year old to tears, watching as he slumped to the ground, too exhausted to move.

They let their guards down as they taunted him.

“Your mother was weak to begin with!”

“Her powers were being wasted~”

“Her death meant nothing to us, and her drained energy was put to good use in finally restoring the Nemeton!”

“Now we can drain all that power for ourselves!”

Their cackling faded off as Stiles faded to and from consciousness, his body slumping to the ground at last as the exhaustion set in too deep. His powers, previously kept on a tight leash, were slowly let loose, as he spoke with an exhausted calm in one of his bouts of consciousness, “You'll regret this.”

Ice slowly formed around him, spreading outwards and encasing the building. Outside, clouds formed, snow flakes drifting slowly from the sky to the ground as the warehouse was completely encased in ice. The witches turning to escape were unable to open the doors that were frozen shut. The ice crawled up their bodies, turning them into nothing more then statues.

Letting out a soft breath visible in the icy air, the young elemental reached a hand up, ice encasing the rune covered cuffs and making them break, falling to the ground. He walked forwards slowly, his body temperature lower then a humans, quickly reaching the minuses as he stretched out his limbs.

He glanced at the witches with icy eyes, the usually warm honey brown becoming stormy, icy Bambi eyes.

He smiled a little, the ice completely encasing the building not affecting the elemental in the slightest as he reached the doors. Doors that swung open to reveal a blanket of white, snow covering the ground before him.

Heh. He was so totally better then a simple 'Yeti'.

Oh, how he was better~

The exhaustion started to set in once more, Stiles lithe body collapsing to the ground as the sound of police sirens reached his ears.

 

Sheriff Stilinski pulled up outside of the warehouse where someone had reported seeing his missing son heading. He had recognised the signs of his sons powers, remembering when Stiles had been younger and him and his mother would explore their powers, and he had rushed to the warehouses quickly. He spotted his son curled up in the snow outside of the building, a blanket in his hands as he rushed to his sons side.

He quickly ordered the police officers inside of the building, having them explore the frozen warehouse and finding the frozen bodies of the fifteen women. Picking up his son, he set the young teen in the police car, gently shaking the pale boy awake.

“Dad?”

“It's okay, son, I'm here. You care to tell me what's going on?”

Stiles smiled a little, shaking his head. The witches weren't dead, they were simply frozen in place, unable to move their bodies.

“They killed her, they were the ones who cursed her, why she’s not here. They-”

Sheriff Stilinski listened to the explanation, grateful that he had finally been brought into the know about the werewolves. He quickly came up with an explanation, turning to the deputy who had come over.

“He said he had come here after hearing about the group behind the recent disappearances. They caught him and he managed to get out when the whole place froze over.”

Deputy Parish nodded his head, “We found evidence of some type of experiment going on which would explain the ice.”

Nodding, the Sheriff arranged for police cruisers to come and pick the women up before contacting Deaton. He asked Deputy Parish to keep quiet about his sons presence there, claiming to want to keep his son from the eye of the public as much as possible. After finalising the details with Parish and contacting Deaton, using the explanation that when he had arrived at the crime scene the witches had been frozen and no-one else nearby, he drove his son home.

Deaton had said him and Christopher Argent would take care of the witches powers.

John Stilinski was thankful that his wife had made him aware of the supernatural years ago, meaning he could help his son now. He gently woke Stiles up, leading the teen inside and chuckling softly as the icy skinned teen curled up on the sofa, his body slowly warming now that he was inside. He prepared a tea, one Claudia had loved to use to calm their son down whenever his temperature dropped below 10degrees, handing it over and letting the teen curl up and sleep.

 

 

Stiles woke up the following morning to the sound of his phone going off. Reaching out for it haphazardly he promptly fell off the sofa, swiping across his phones screen to answer and greet the person on the other end.

“Hrrrmrrrhhph?”

“DUDE! You totally gotta get out of bed, school's closed cos of the snowstorm that started yesterday, we totally got a snow day and the packs meeting up at the Hale house in an hour!”

“Sc'tt I w'nna sl'p.”

Yeah, Stiles wasn't very happy about waking up after spending a couple hours the previous day having his powers drained.

“Awww, come on dude! It's snowing and Derek and Peter's place has been fully functional for a month and you still haven't seen it yet!”

Stiles sighed, shaking his head and forcing himself up. He stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock and groaning as he realised it was only 8 am. And he went to sleep at 2am.

Great.

“Fine, come pick me up in-”

“I'll be there in ten minutes!”

Stiles sighed and hung up, traipsing up the stairs and getting dressed he gave a quick call to his dad reassuring him that, yes, he was fine, no he was not going to do anything stupid, yes he was going out with Scott and would keep his phone on at all times.

Going back downstairs in a pair of jeans, an iron man top and a hoodie, he grabbed his coat and pulled on his shoes just as Scott came bursting through the front door. Slipping his phone, keys and wallet into a zip up pocket on the inside of his coat he promptly followed his brother-from-another-mother outside.

They walked to the preserve through the two feet of snow that had already settled on the ground, Stiles more then happy to breathe in the cold refreshing air.

He sighed as they reached the Hale house, now completely remodelled both inside and out, where Erica and Isaac were waiting for them. They headed inside, Stiles glancing around sleepily and studying the building as they reached the den, the room where the rest of the pack were all curled up and waiting for Stiles and Scott to arrive.

Derek glanced at the two, motioning for them to take their seats as he started speaking.

“Deaton called last night, apparently the witch coven was found frozen in an abandoned warehouse after trying to perform a spell involving the Nemeton and ice. Their powers have been restricted and they were charged for the disappearances of the missing people that they were behind.”

Isaac cut in then, frowning, “Yeah, that's fine, but if the witch coven were caught why did you call a pack meeting?”

Derek frowned as Peter started talking.

“Well, that would be because the spell wasn't the cause for the snowstorm and iced over building. No, an elemental was.”

“And what, pray tell, is an elemental?” That was Lydia, her curiosity piqued as her eyes took on a calculating glaze.

“An elemental, as the name implies, is a person or creature with powers strongly tied to the elements. And that is why we have a pack meeting, as this elemental may be dangerous, especially since it managed to create a snowstorm last night along with icing over an entire building. There was evidence suggesting that they were trying to drain the elementals powers, which can be life threatening since their powers are so closely linked to their life that if their powers are completely drained their life can easily become forfeit also.” Peter cackled gleefully, “We should find this elemental and either have them join us or end them, they seem very dangerous.”

Erica smirked, “I vote we end them, as much as I like snow I don't feel like being turned into an icicle.”

Stiles had been listening to the conversation, a frown marring his face as he listened to them discuss him. He stifled a yawn, curling into Scott who squeaked as he came into contact with Stiles skin.

“DUDE! You're hands are freezing! You should have worn gloves or something,” he frowned as he started to rub his best friends hands, grinning at the grateful smile he was sent before turning too the rest of the pack, “We don't have to kill them, just get them to join us. They might be helpful! And nice!”

Stiles laughed softly, grinning as he nodded along, agreeing with Scott entirely. Well, not entirely, he didn't agree with the whole tracking the elemental down thing. No, no siree, he wanted to keep quiet about what he was.

Derek scowled, “Leave it for now, we have training to do.”

He ordered everyone outside, frowning as he glanced at Stiles who stifled another yawn. They slipped out into the snow, Stiles eyes lighting up as he stepped onto the fluffy white powder. He sighed happily, forgetting for a moment about the others as he looked out at the untouched landscape, wanting nothing more then to _run, play, hunt_ in the wild, his powers breaching his conscious mind and making him want to play. As an elemental linked to snow and ice, to water and all things that were present in the cold, snowy regions, he had a strong link to winter animals, wolves in particular, and this link meant his powers could allow him to take the form of an actual wolf; a pure white wolf.

Stiles took after his grandfather, his powers and his form considered beautiful and rare within his family. His mother had been an earth elemental and her powers linked to animals in warmer climates, thus she could turn into a wolf of the earthy, warm regions; a brown wolf with soft fur, one of the more common elementals within the family. Their family had no 'beta forms', they could only remain either human or animal, and not all of them were lucky enough to be both shifter and elemental.

His mother had been his grandfathers oldest child, and had retained both elemental and shifter powers as they tended to be closely linked. The shifter side of things varied, with there being various animal forms within the family, but they could all only transform straight into the animal, no middle form. Then there were the elementals, the members of the family who had links to the elements and could control them to varying degrees and whose link with nature only allowed them the ability to communicate with the animals, not to shift. Most of the family, however, were spread out across various lands and regions, and they met up only once or twice a year at his grandfathers home, as his grandfather was head of the family.

Stiles sighed as his hands twitched, jumping when he felt a warm hand land on his coat covered shoulder, cold seeping through the clothing to the wolfs hand. Hopefully, said wolf would assume it was simply the cold on the outside of the jacket.

“Stiles, we're gonna play a game of tag in the woods!” Scott cheered as he tugged his friend along, laughing along with the others as they made their way into the woods. “ISAAC, YOU'RE UP FIRST!”

Stiles shook his head when Scott bounded off into the woods, pulling Allison along with him, the rest of the pack also making their way out into the woods to hide. Stiles smirked at Isaac, Derek and Erica, who were the last to remain behind along with Stiles himself before he took off into the woods, laughing loudly.

Derek also ran off, and Erica did as well, planning to hide and keep from being found.

Stiles grinned as he ran, becoming silent as he lost himself in the preserve, his body instinctively moving closer to the ground as he made his way through the forest. He tripped on a hidden root, laughing softly as he rolled through the snow, his eyes lit up with glee as he rolled to a stop, panting softly as he looked up at the cloudy sky, a few snowflakes drifting in the air and landing on him. His skin paled as he relaxed into the snow, his eyes warm and happy as he reached a hand up to the sky, watching as his long fingers spread out, moving in a circular motion. He watched as the clouds drifted into a slow circular movement along with his motions, a happy huff escaping him as he once more allowed his arms to fall to his side, mind relaxed in a way it hadn't been in a long time.

The snow covered the tracks he had made, and the soft silence that surrounded him, sounds muffled by the snow, pleased him on an instinctual level, knowing he was where he belonged; in the cold, icy weather, curled into the snowy ground.

Small creatures flitted around his head; the snow fairies, creatures that appeared to few and tended to favour elementals, giggling and dancing around him. They were playful, and they focussed on keeping others safe during the colder weather. They hadn’t shown themselves in beacon hills in years, the lack of snow keeping them away.

The Nemeton was a beacon for the supernatural, the pack knew that, but with its restored status it was now a threat in and of itself. There would be a lot of creatures coming now, a lot of them, but that didn't matter at that particular moment.

Stiles sighed as he lay there for what felt like hours, watching as the sun traversed the sky. Standing, he stripped off his clothing, deciding to see how the game of hide and seek was going. He stretched out his limbs, his body shifting into the form of a pure white wolf. He bounced about happily, yipping a couple of times at the tiny creatures no larger then a snow flake before bounding off into the trees, literally in his element as he ran through the snow. He had quickly found Erica, Boyd and Derek who were in a clearing and had yet to decide which way they were going.

Derek tensed up as he sensed the presence of another wolf, noticing Erica and Boyd had noticed as well. He growled and shifted into the form of a large black wolf, moving in front of his betas and growling threateningly while in his alpha form.

Stiles huffed out what would have been a laugh, deciding to play with Derek for a little while. His eyes lit up and he bounced into the clearing happily, yipping a little as he eyed the black wolf. He leant forwards onto his forepaws, his tail in the air and yipping again in the universal sign for  _ play _ . 

Derek frowned, studying the white wolf who bounced closer and then back again, once again inviting the black wolf to  _ play. _ The white wolfs scent was familiar, and Derek stepped closer, a slow, threatening rumble making its way out of his throat.

Stiles sniggered a little at the threatening rumble, darting forwards and nipping the black wolfs tail playfully before slipping under the belly of the black wolf and looking up. He was now lying on his back beneath the larger wolf, paws pulled in close to his body as he licked the black wolfs nose playfully. His warm, honey coloured eyes all but laughing at the black wolf as he attempted to roll out from underneath the larger wolf form.

Erica laughed at what she was watching, Boyd cracking a smile as Derek studied the smaller wolf. He scowled as his nose was licked, crouching closer to the smaller wolf and blocking the white wolfs attempt at rolling away. He nipped at the white wolfs neck, teeth pressing ever so slightly into the smaller wolfs jugular; his eyes studied the smaller wolf, the frown deepening at the soft whine that escaped it.

Stiles pouted internally, cursing himself for whining when he hadn't meant to. He forced his body to go limp in the larger wolfs hold, anxiety hitting him at the thought of the larger wolf being able to break his neck in an instant should he so choose, and the larger wolf wouldn’t even know it was  _ Stiles  _ who was currently pinned beneath the larger form. A soft, relieved sigh escaped him as the black wolf stepped back, Stiles jumping to his feet unsteadily and putting space between them both as he studied the trio. He growled at the black wolf, annoyed and slightly angered at having been forced into a submissive position when he wanted to play, and pounced on Derek, snarling in the larger wolfs face to make his unhappiness apparent before turning and walking away. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, glaring over his shoulder at the trio, his tail flicking about in agitation before he ran.

Derek scowled as he returned to human form, naked as the day he was born and glaring at Erica.

“Derek, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HE WANTED TO PLAY AND YOU TREATED HIM AS A  _ THREAT”  _ she cackled loudly, laughter erupting from her throat as she dropped to the floor. 

Derek frowned, “Enough, we should find Stiles and Allison, there's a wolf in these woods that we don't know. Find Kira as well, in case the wolf attacks her.”

With a nod, the three ran off, planning to alert the others to the presence of a new wolf.

Stiles, meanwhile, had made it back to his clothing after playing around a bit. He returned to his human form, sighing as he pulled on his clothing, muttering under his breath about 'annoying sourwolves and their inability to have fun'.

He turned and headed for the Hale house, rubbing his eyes tiredly. All he had wanted was to relax and have fun playing with another wolf, but noooo, paranoid ass that Derek was he forced a playful wolf into submission because he  _ couldn't have fun. _

Sometimes Stiles wondered why he bothered crushing on a guy that clearly didn't know what the word 'fun' meant.

Then he remembers that the sourwolf could be sweet sometimes.

And he also had pecs, abs and an ass to die for.

Riiiight.

Oh well~!

Glancing around as he reached the Hale house, Stiles waited for the rest of the pack to emerge form the forest, his mind wandering as he watched snow fall from the sky. A soft smile crossed his lips as he studied the snow covered surroundings, the wind ruffling his hair as his body temperature slowly started to drop.

Letting his eyes slip shut, Stiles relaxed his body completely, his breathing even and soft as his mind slowly calmed; it was a calm that he rarely ever felt, his body usually too hyped up from the energy and power he usually kept tightly leashed. It was only when it was the winter months, when allowed his powers to run rampant and create a snow-covered wonderland, that he was able to truly relax.

He heard the approach of the rest of his pack, letting out a content hum as he reluctantly pushed himself into a sitting position. He watched as they all walked over, a grumpy looking Sourwolf at the front of the pack. He grinned at them all, feigning ignorance and keeping up his human façade, “Yoo, Sourwolf, why the grumpy look?”

Derek all but scowled back, “There's an unknown wolf in the area and until we either catch it or make it leave, I don't want any of you wondering around on your own.”

Stiles pouted, huffing in annoyance as he pushed himself up to standing, “Well, that’s no fun. I mean, it can't be that dangerous if it's just a wolf.”

Derek just scowled and glared at Stiles before heading inside, muttering under his breath about irritating teenagers. Stiles stifled a yawn, turning and heading for his Jeep, “Guys, I'm heading back. I'm tired and Sourwolf is being a grump.”

He slipped into the car and drove off, missing the worried looks the pack sent after him when he didn't do his usual spew of babbling.

Stiles hummed happily, the hating in his car off as he drove home. He slipped inside of his home, humming with contentment as he passed straight through the house. He discarded all of his clothing inside of the house and stepped outside in nothing but a pair of summer shorts. He grinned as he stretched out his body, thankful for the storm that was overhead as it hid his naked body form the view of his neighbours. Curling up on the floor and rolling around in the snow, Stiles let loose ecstatic laughter. As much as he wished to be doing this in the preserve, surrounded by nature, he knew he couldn’t, so this was the next best thing.

Looking around his surroundings once more, he heard his phone ringing from inside. Slipping inside he answered his phone, listening to his father explain that he'd be late home before he hung up. Slipping back out, he decided to go for a run in his wolf form, making his way eagerly out into town, using his pure white coat to his advantage as he hid form the humans in the snow that was present.

Running though the town, he forced himself to hold back howls of happiness, not noticing when he ended up running down a street that the Sourwolf and the rest of the pack was on. He didn't notice until he had a semi-circle of people around him. Grumbling under his breath, the white wolf whined unhappily, staring at the wolves, banshee, hunter and kitsune surrounded him.

Derek spoke quietly, scowling, “Why is the wolf in town?”

Lydia, studying the wolf, recognised the whiskey coloured eyes and who they belonged to. As recognition of the wolf sprang in her mind, Stiles looked straight at her. The banshee realised that the wolf was terrified, realising it from the way the wolf's tail was shaking and lowered and there were quiet whines of distress coming from him. Being the genius that she is, the red-head made a quick distraction, 'slipping' on some ice and pulling Erica and Derek down with her.

With Lydia providing a distraction, Stiles was quick to run the fuck away form there, heading back to his home and changing as soon as he was inside. His body was trembling with suppressed fear, the knowledge that Lydia had recognised him present in the forefront of his mind.

Whimpering as he pulled on his clothes, Stiles jumped when he heard his phone ringing, eyeing it warily. The ringing stopped and tarted again a minute later, Stiles answering it and hearing a hissed, “I'll be there in ten minutes and I want an explanation,” before there was dead silence on the other end.

Knowing he had no way of convincing Lydia that the wolf wasn't him, Stiles started pacing nervously, eyes darting to the door every now and then. The air within the house was ice cold, easily in the minuses, his powers reacting to his distress by making his environment as comfortable for the elemental as possible.

When he heard knocking at the door, Stiles approached it with much trepidation, quiet whimpers escaping him as he let the door swing open to reveal the banshee in all of her glory. He was quick to distance himself from her, heading to the other side off the living room by a window he could make a quick exit from if he needed to.

 

“Stiles, we need to talk about you being a wolf, an elemental, and your crush on Derek Hale.” She raised an eyebrow, knowing for a fact that she was right.

 

Stiles eyes were wide with terror as he studied the person he used to consider his own, personal goddess.

 

He was soooo in trouble.

Or maybe not, he realised, as Lydia had come straight to him to ask and had actually _helped him_ escape from the pack before they could find out what he was.

 

Either way, he wasn't really sure how to react to what she had said.

 

So he reacted the only way he knew how, with a whimper as he accidentally iced over the entirety of his living room, making Lydia even colder then she had been previously.

 

“...oops?”

 

Lydia let out a long-suffering sigh, shaking her head, “Stiles, sit down and let's talk. But first,” she glanced at the ice, “Remove the ice.”

 

 


	2. Why the date, Lyds? Whyyyyy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's a bit slow, Stiles does something stupid, Lydia fixes it and then gets him a date with Derek (only, not as himself).
> 
> (Sorry it's taking me so long to update my fics, I'm easily distracted and forgetful and this chapter has been written for like a month already, I just kept forgetting to spell-check and then post it ;; Sorry, and thanks for being so patient with me <3)

Stiles removed the ice as he had been ordered to by the banshee that had once been his goddess, the honey eyed teen slowly backing away from her. 

Lydia just sighed, shaking her head as as she watched the elemental. Her gaze softened as she noticed how unsure he was about the situation, picking up on the increase in his agitation when the ice was removed. Motioning to the sofa, she spoke softly, not wanting to startle the person she now considered her closest friend (Jackson didn't count, he was her boyfriend after all). "Why don't we sit down and talk?"

Stiles nodded, watching Lydia warily as he slipped closer and sat beside her on the sofa. 

Lydia hummed thoughtfully before speaking, "I'm assuming no-one else, besides the two of us and your father of course, are aware that you're the elemental?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, after my mum died I did my best to keep it hidden. She asked me to, since elementals like me are rare and, because of my family, not very well liked." Calming down a bit now that he realised Lydia was trying to keep him from freaking out about her knowing, Stiles started to think more logically as opposed to listening to his instincts. "My family are basically assholes, in case you're wondering. And, well, since I'm an elemental connected to winter, meaning I'm connected to ice, snow, storms water and all of that, my family is a biit...protective.. I'm also a shifter, and its rare within my family for someone to be an elemental and a shifter. My grandfather is the same type as me and he also turns into a wolf, only he's silver instead of white since he's the head of my family. My mum was his eldest child, and she was four years older then my dad. She had three siblings, one a year younger, one two years younger and one six years younger." Shrugging, Stiles glanced at Lydia and away from the floor where he had been staring. "It runs in the family, my mum was an elemental and a shifter only she was connected to the earth. Individual elements are the most common in elementals, being connected to seasons, however, is quite rare, and the degree to which you're connected to them can vary from person to person..."

Lydia took in all of this information, her thoughts running from one possibility to another, "Well, that explains a lot. Okay," studying Stiles, the redhead grinned. "I'm assuming that you're calmer in the winter because of your powers?" At Stiles nod, she continued, "Well, I will help you keep this all hidden. In return, you can help me train my powers and sort out the bestiary. You're family must have many resources that we could use."

Stiles relaxed as Lydia confirmed that she would help him keep what he was hidden, nodding fervently at her suggestion, "They do, the family library and resources are ridiculously huge, and they've only recently started making a digital database of everything. Actually, " standing and heading for the stairs, Stiles smirked, "Let me get dressed and we can head to my Uncle's, he's got a house in town that my cousins will be staying at from Thursday and he has a lot of books there. He left me a key in case I ever needed them." Running up the stairs, Stiles cackled as Lydia shouted after him that he was horrid for keeping that from her for so long.

Pulling on some white jeans, a white top, white boots and a white hoodie, Stiles then proceeded to grab a white rucksack and stuff what he needed in it. Running downstairs, Stiles grinned at Lydia, "Say nothing. White clothes make it easier to hide in this weather then colours. Besides, where's the fun in being the white wolf that Derek's hunting down if I can't make loads of subtle hints about it being me!" 

Lydia hummed approvingly laughing along with Stiles, "I suppose. It is amusing, especially for those that know it's you."

Nodding, stiles led the way outside, walking in the direction of town. He grinned as he and Lydia made there way through the city, Stiles explaining that his body actually has a much lower temperature than a humans, as his body ran perfectly even when his temperature dropped into the minuses. Lydia absorbed all of the information before making a suggestion, "Then do you want to go swimming in my pool later? The water must be warm to you even in this weather wouldn't it?"

Stiles grinned and nodded, "I'm not a big fan of swimming in the summer as I tend to overheat." Snorting in amusement, Stiles grinned, "I can't handle the heat, as should be obvious by my pale complexion and the fact that I burn in the summer."

Smiling, Lydia studied Stiles, who had his sleeves rolled up as he watched the falling snowflakes with suppressed glee. "I'm taking that as a yes?" As Stiles nodded, Lydia smiled, studying their surroundings, "You must be pretty strong if you managed to make the whole town be covered in snow."

Stiles just smiled as he ran around, getting a handful of snow and humming as it turned to crystal clear ice in his hands. The ice slowly started to change shape, turning into the image of Lydia, her mouth open as if screaming, her hair wild around her head, in the perfect likeness of the banshee in a beautiful dress that seemed to float around her. "Mmmm I suppose. I've never really tested my strength before, but it won't just be here. The snow may have started here but by now it would have spread further into California like a domino effect." Handing over the ice sculpture, Stiles seemed pleased at the smile he managed to bring to Lydia's face. She was one of his best friends now, and he loved making her smile.

Scooping up another handful of snow, hew let this one slowly form into an ice sculpture in the perfect likeness of Derek as a wolf, "You don't need to worry about it melting since it was made with my power. As long as I'm alive it will be ice cold to the touch. If I'm dying it will start to heat up, and once I'm dead there will be no cold left in it. But it will never melt, no matter what."

Lydia hummed thoughtfully, slipping the cold sculpture into her pocket, "That's interesting, is there anything else you can do?"

Stiles smiled at her curious look, "Yes, there is."

Looking up at the house he had stopped outside of, Stiles lead the way, "Wait here, please. There are wards up that only let family in until my cousins or my uncle move back in, and my cousins don't move here until Thursday." Skipping inside the house and ignoring the piles of books and frozen burglars, Stiles was quick to find the books he thought Lydia might like. Aka, three of his families bestiaries, a spell book and a book on banshees specifically. Grinning at what he had, he quickly went back outside, locking the door behind him and handing a bestiary and the book on banshees to her.

"There's some stuff I want to pick up that I'm running low on. If you come with we can get supplies for potions and spells that you can do as well." Stiles grinned at the redhead as she nodded, leading the way to a shop in town that sold what they would need after putting the books he was holding into his bag.

"So there's this one potion you can make that let's you go outside in cold weather like this without freezing or dying or anything, and if we can get all the ingredients we would have a cold proof banshee!" Stiles was bouncing about excitedly, acting like a puppy, as he walked down the street, not noticing Derek and the rest of the pack who had met up again and decided to go out for some food. Since Lydia's phone was off and Stiles' was on silent, neither had noticed the texts and missed calls from the pack. Stiles smirked at Lydia, "Then you could go swimming with me outside~"

Lydia snorted, "Please, Stiles, even if I wouldn't freeze I would not swim in this weather." She noticed Derek and the pack, humming as her gaze became calculating, "I'll leave that up to you. Unfortunately, not all of us spent our childhood holidays in Russia seeing family. Just because you're not freezing with only a thermal hoodie on doesn't mean I'm not." Turning her nose in the air, she faked surprise when she got closer to the pack, "Oh, hi guys. We were just on our way to pick up some supplies for new spells Stiles and I found out about. What are you all doing?"

Scott grinned dopily, his arm wrapped around Allison's waist as he answered the banshee, "We were just heading out for some food. We couldn't get hold of you so we thought you must be doing research!"

Allison nodded, smiling sweetly at the banshee and Stiles,  "Yeah, but aren't you cold Stiles? You must be freezing not wearing a coat!"

Derek studied the pale teen, a frown marring his face. Even the wolves felt a chill in the current weather, he was surprised that Stiles didn't.

Stiles just grinned and shook his head, going with what he and Lydia had been discussing, "No, I found a potion that lets you go outside and not be affected by the cold. Oh, right!" Digging in his pocket, Stiles pulled out the wolf figure he had made. He smiled sweetly as he held it out to Derek, "For you, Sourwolf. I saw it and straight away thought of you!"

Stiles stifled a laugh as Derek took the figure, his eyes lit up with unadulterated glee, "Anyway I still need to pick up some supplies, so I'll see you guys later!"

Lydia caught Stiles' arm, frowning as she studied the teen, "I'm coming too! You still need to tell me about your cousins."

Stiles nodded, hiking his bag back up onto his shoulders and feeling relieved that he had put the bestiaries and spell book into the bag instead of carrying them, "Yeah sure, let's go!"

Grinning, Stiles waved goodbye and quickly led the way through the streets to  the shop that had magic supplies. Going inside, he paid for his usual supplies before asking about the extras he would also need and paying for them as well. Lydia looked surprised at the price and that Stiles could afford it before he explained that his mothers family weren't exactly...poor. They were actually extremely wealthy, and several of them in the past had been married to royals, just not the ones that had gotten the throne, and so each member of the family was given their own account with the family's bank that had money transferred to it each month, and if that ever ran low they can also ask for some extra or for the monthly allowance to be raised.

Smirking, Stiles shoved the supplies into his bag, suggesting they go grab something to eat since the rest of the supplies would be delivered.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack had met up with Peter in a family restaurant, everyone being loud as they ordered food and ate. Derek had pulled out the wolf figurine he had been given, frowning as he held the cold figurine in his hand. Peter caught his nephews wrist, his eyes alert and worried as he spoke, "Derek, where did you get that?"

Derek frowned and pulled his wrist out of Peter's grasp, "Stiles gave it to me. Why?"

"Because that is an ice figurine, one made by an elemental," reaching out, Peter took hold of the ice figurine, "It remains cold as long as the elemental is alive, and it will never melt. If the elemental is dying, it will heat up and once its dead it will just be at a normal temperature for any other figurine... And if it starts to crack, it's a sign that the elemental is breaking apart inside. Where did Stiles get this? He must have come into contact with the elemental."

Derek had listened to his Uncle speak, his eyes widening in alarm as he realised the elemental had been in contact with a member of his pack, "We need to find Lydia and Stiles, now." The words were growled out, Derek standing and giving quick orders for everyone to split into groups and find the last two members of the pack, since it was unlikely either of them would be answering their phones any time soon.

Stiles, unaware of the panicked search for himself and Lydia, had been happily discussing his family's bestiaries with the banshee, the two of them walking through the snow covered streets together. Stiles explained that his family had been collecting information and books on the supernatural for generations, trying to find the info that was accurate and separating that from the stuff that wasn't. He also mentioned that his cousins were rather loud, annoying and liked to be idiots.

He grinned as he slipped further away from Lydia, leading the way through snowy streets to a small cafe he knew of.

Lydia hummed thoughtfully as she studied Stiles, “You know, your powers are a lot like Elsa's.”

Stiles flushed and glared at Lydia, pointing a finger at her, “No! It's my job to make the jokes, not yours.”

Lydia laughed at Stiles' pout, watching as her friend tripped and ended up rolling about in the snow. “Stiles, get up, come on we need to get some actual work done.”

Stiles just laughed, standing and turning to look around the empty street. Grinning at Lydia, Stiles smirked, “You want to see Elsa's powers? I can SHOW you powers~”

Closing his eyes, Stiles reached inside of himself for the well of power he knew he held, his hair slowly turning white before he opened his eyes. A soft wind had started up, and the snow flakes were swirling around them, taking the form of a snowman, the exact same snowman, Olaf, from the Frozen film. Stiles grinned and waved a hand, pouring some of his magic inside the snowman, bringing it to life. It would act like Olaf from the film because that was what Stiles wanted it to do, but it wasn't actually alive, “My powers can animate it, but he's not actually alive like in the films. My powers aren't quite like that. But, hey! At least he's able to walk around and talk, right?”

Lydia was laughing as she watched 'Olaf', her eyes lit up with a child-like glee.

Stiles just grinned, a staff like Jack Frost's forming in his hands. He grinned and waved it, “If anything, I'm more like Jack Frost~!” Laughing, Stiles looked to the sky, calling down soft flurries of snow.

Derek had reached the street where the wind was strongest, looking through the snow to see a white haired youth with a staff in front of Lydia. He growled, about to run off when Scott stopped him. Pulling out his phone, the younger wolf sent out a text to the rest of the pack where to go. A few minutes later the rest of the pack appeared. Upon seeing Lydia and the elemental, Derek gave the signal for the pack to attack, not noticing the animated snowman he destroyed in the process.

Stiles looked up as he heard howling, grimacing as he saw the wolves running towards him and Lydia. He stumbled back a step, the falling snow stopping and an unnatural stillness coming to the area, only disturbed by the howling of the angered wolves running towards the duo..

Lydia's eyes flashed for a moment before she was standing between the wolves and Stiles (who was currently looking for an escape route and ultimately failing).

“STOP!” Lydia's voice echoed through the empty street, shocking the wolves to a standstill. She glanced behind her, attempting to hide the panic in her eyes, “He's a friend, okay? So leave him alone!”

Derek growled and took a step closer, “Lydia, he's controlling you. Elemental's are never a good thing. You can't trust him!”

Stiles frowned as Derek spoke, his body stiff as the wolf continued.

“We can't trust him, even if he's someone we know. He's dangerous, and regardless of whether he's a friend or not, he needs to be put DOWN.”

Sighing, Stiles pulled his hood up, placing a hand on Lydia's shoulder. “It's okay, Lydia. He's right, I am dangerous.”

Stepping forwards, Stiles flung his arms to the side, “Come on then, put me down. End my life. After all, it doesn't matter who I truly am, all that matters is that I'm a threat. Isn't that right?”

Derek growled, howling to the sky before launching himself at the elemental. He transformed mid leap into a large black wolf, his claws slicing through the elemental's skin, leaving deep gashes that stained the pure white snow with red. He ignored Lydia's scream of 'NO', his eyes flashing red as he snapped at the elemental's throat. He frowned as he realised the person he had attacked wasn't fighting back, allowing him to do as he wished. He growled and sunk his teeth into the person's throat, only to huff in shock as the figure erupted in a flurry of ice. When he looked up, there were spots of blood leading away from the area, the elemental and Lydia both missing.

When Derek had paused in his attack, Stiles had used the opportunity to sink into the snow and place a fake version of himself in place instead. He slipped away, catching Lydia's hand and pushing the hair now plastered to his face out of the way. He was paler than normal, blood dripping from the deep gashes in his sides. “Lyds, I need your help,” he murmured softly, his eyelids drooping as he lost blood. The redhead's eyes took on a determined look as she nodded, catching Stiles' arm and helping him limp away. None of the pack noticed as they were all watching Derek and 'the elemental'. When Derek bit into the replacements throat and it exploded in a flurry of snow, the two sneaking away took the opportunity to run into an alley. Stiles' looked around and couldn't hold back the weak grin that flickered across his lips, “I'm really good at getting into trouble, aren't I?”

Lydia let out a soft, wet laugh, “Yeah, you are.”

The two of them soon made it back to Stiles home, where the white haired elemental almost collapsed. Lydia helped him into the living room, sitting him down and cutting off the blood soaked jumper before grabbing a first aid kit and returning to stiles' side.

Lydia wiped a stray tear from her eye, hitting Stiles over the head before studying the injuries Derek had given him, “You idiot, what were you thinking?”

Stiles chuckled, the white fading from his hair, seeming to retreat back into the roots as he changed back to his normal self, “I was thinking that Derek would kill me if he found out what I was, and then I didn't really think at all?”

Lydia huffed, cleaning the injuries and putting some antiseptic on them, “You should have ran away.”

“But Lyds, I AM dangerous. And, well... You know what they're like, they're not a fan of other supernatural creatures, are they? And if word got out that I had been lying to them the entire time...”

“They wouldn't hate you.” She was adamant about this fact as she wrapped the injuries with bandages, doing as Stiles instructed. She knew what he had been thinking, and she knew they wouldn't hate him for being different. Even if he was related to assholes. She sighed and kissed the idiot's head, hugging him, “I'm going to watch you closely now, to make sure you don't do anything stupid.”

Stiles snorted, smiling at the redhead. They heard the front door open, Stiles trying to jump to his feet and just sinking back into the sofa with a pained moan. 

Derek stepped into the room, his eyes glowing as he studied the two. He noticed the bandages on Stiles and the blood soaked jumper and he growled, slipping closer and pinning Stiles' with a sharp glare, “What hurt you?”

Stiles flinched at the glare, trying to melt into Lydia's side. He looked at her with panicked eyes, not sure what to say.

Lydia's eyes lit up, a plan coming to mind, “It was one of those Alpha's that have been causing trouble the last few months. The elemental came to help me get the stuff from the magic shop, since Stiles' remembered he had something to do here. I found him like this when I got back, he said one of the alpha's was here. And now, thanks to you, the elemental that was helping the two of us is injured as well.” Huffing, Lydia turned sharp eyes on Derek who looked a bit ashamed of what he had done. “If you ask me, I think you should apologise to him. Faelan,” Stiles' eyes widened for a second before he remembered that Lydia had known him since he was a child. Of course she'd remember his actual name, “Is a wonderful person. You and him can meet tomorrow at 2pm at that nice coffee house and talk about you attacking him.”

Derek flinched away from Lydia, feeling guilty for attacking the elemental who hadn't harmed him or his pack. He sighed and nodded, “Yeah, okay,” he turned to Stiles, his eyes sharp as he studied the teen, “Next time call me if one of the alpha pack are here.” He huffed again, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something else, before he left.

A few minutes later, Lydia smirked at Stiles, “Aren't you glad that the two of us are the brains of the pack?No-one else will put two and two together. Well, Peter might, but I remember something from when we were kids, didn't he promise your mum he'd look after you?”

Stiles was glaring at Lydia, “Yes, he did, but Lyds, why'd you tell Derek 'Faelan' will meet him tomorrow? Really? Whyyyyyy?”

Lydia sniffed daintily, studying her nails, “Well, it's not like you would have asked him on a date, so I did something for you.”

Stiles groaned. The next day was going to be hell.

“So, what do you want to do about Peter?”

Stiles grinned, “I'll have dad give him a call and give him a little 'reminder' about his promise.”

Ohhhh, tomorrow was going to be fun, hell (because of the date), but fun (because Peter won't see this coming~).


	3. A Date and a Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go on a date with Stiles going as 'Faelan', only it doesn't end well.
> 
> \------
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, my dissertation is due on the 18th March so I've got a lot of work to do ouo  
> Un-beta'd, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Next update will be longer I promise!

Lydia helped Stiles up the stairs and into bed, sighing as she glanced at her friend. Stiles really was paler then normal, and his brown hair was sticking to his head. She had given him a potion to drink just before Derek turned up, and had been surprised to see his hair change from long and white to short and brown. That had explained how he managed to keep a normal hair colour at any rate.

 

“Sleep, Stiles. I’ll speak to you in the morning.”

 

Stiles mumbled an agreement before falling asleep, his eyes slipping closed.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Morning came quickly, Stiles standing and flinching as he felt the dull pain from the injuries on his side. He lifted his shirt, checking the bandages and noting that they were stained with blood. At least they weren’t actually bleeding anymore. He moved around his room quickly, noting that it was 11am. He had a couple of hours until his date with Derek as ‘Faelan’, which meant he had enough time to make a few phone calls. And maybe change his bandages.

 

Grabbing his phone, the teen quickly called his Dad, grinning when he heard the usual sigh and ‘What now, Stiles?’.

 

Stiles explained that he needed John to call Peter and remind the wolf about his promise to Claudia. The reminder should help Peter recall who exactly it is that he knows is a winter elemental.  The zombie wolf had been a friend of Claudia’s for many years, and had spent a lot of time with the Stilinski’s before Claudia was killed.

 

Once he his dad agreed to pass on the message, Stiles proceeded to change his bandages, trembling a little at the pain it caused. He put on a healing salve that his cousins had sent him before putting on new bandages, the salve numbing his pain due to the numbing properties.

 

He sighed as he looked in the mirror, reaching once again for his well of power to instigate the changing of his hair. His hair lengthened and turned white, honey coloured eyes made all the more vivid by the light colour of his hair. He changed into a pair of cream coloured jeans and an ‘Avengers’ T-shirt, forgoing his usual red hoodie and instead choosing a cardigan in a dark brown. He put on a pair of hipster glasses and a beanie and his ensemble was complete. 

 

Slipping down the stairs and out the door, a bag thrown over his shoulder with a notebook, pen and his laptop (not his usual one, a different one with his families bestiary on), he made his way to the coffee house Lydia had mentioned, humming as he noted the presence of other hipsters and the like. 

 

He took a seat with his back facing the door, meaning Derek would be able to sit in a place with the door visible when he arrived.

Pulling out his laptop, Stiles settled in to do some research on Alpha Packs, feeling pretty certain he had glimpsed  something when browsing the extensive digital library a few years ago.

Time flew by without him noticing, a waitress refilling his tea when it emptied. When he next glanced up, he almost fell out of his seat when he noticed a tall, dark and handsome wolf sitting opposite him. 

“HolY SHIZZ, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?” Stiles exclaimed loudly, almost falling out of his seat. He glanced down at his notebook and realised he had filled out several pages with notes on the Alpha pack. He quickly closed the noteboook and his laptop, grimacing as the movement of falling had tugged on the injuries, now causing a dull pain.

 

“Someone should put a bell on you.”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow, having been sat there for at least ten minutes without the elemental noticing. “I’ve been here a while.”

 

Stiles sighed, putting his stuff away before sitting opposite the broody werewolf once more. He waited until his drink was refilled and a coffee placed in front of Derek before talking to the wolf.

 

“Since Lydia has forced us into this meeting, let’s start it on friendly terms. Hi, my name is Faelan and I’m an elemental werewolf shifter with powers connected to winter. As dangerous as I am, I have no intention on causing you and your pack trouble, in face I would rather be considered an ally. However, since yesterday you declared that I cannot be trusted and must be put down regardless of who I truly am I feel it pertinent to let you know that my family, while full of dickheads, is also extremely protective, vindictive and way too in love with the idea of getting revenge for fallen family members. This is due to the myths and legends surrounding my kind that led to them being hated and hunted down since we first came to exist.”

 

Stiles blurted out sentence after sentence, finally stopping to breathe when he found his lungs burning. The white haired  male pulled out his notebook again, ripping out the pages on alpha  packs that he had written. He shoved the notes at Derek, speaking again before Derek could make any comments, “Also, here, Lydia mentioned you’ve been having trouble with an Alpha pack. This is what I  found on Alpha packs in my family’s bestiary.”

The white haired teen sat back in his seat, taking a long sip of his drink and waiting for the dumbfounded wolf to take in the long spew of words.

He settled back into his chair, relaxing as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his tea, humming contentedly. There was nothing like the herbal teas this coffee shop sold; he had come here several times before with Lydia before she decided to tell the pack about the ‘new coffee house’.

 

Derek finally managed to get the dumbfounded look off of his face, noting that Faelan had several similarities to Stiles. He thought through what he had been told, although he hadn’t really taken much in as the elemental had been speaking way too quickly. He checked the time on his watch, a smirk spreading across his lips as it changed to 2.30. It was about time for the rest of the pack to turn up. They had come up with a plan after Derek had left Stiles’ place, leaving Lydia out of it since she seemed to be under the control of the elemental. He glanced at the door, watching as the pack filed in and surrounded them, all of them talking loudly and smiling. Allison slipped up behind ‘Faelan’, jabbing him in the neck with a needle while the elemental was distracted. She quickly hid the needle in her coat pocket, watching as the elemental slumped in his seat, unconscious.

 

Derek stood from his seat and left the cafe as the wolves started worrying over their ‘friend’ who had passed  out, Scott telling the cafe worker not to worry as he’ll help the others take the teen home since he had 'narcolepsy'.

 

Slipping outside, Scott put Faelan in the back of Derek’s car, climbing in next to him as the others all got into their respective cars. They drove out to the new Hale house, filing inside and going into the basement. They chained the elemental to a chair, Derek turning to Scott “Get Peter. He’s the only one that knows a lot about elementals.”  

  
There was a growl to the Alpha’s voice, anger coursing through the dominant male at the thought of this elemental harming members of his pack. The thing was a threat, and threats needed to be subdued. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
